The Day When I Was Born/2005 Anime
The Day When I Was Born is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime, a short movie of Doraemon, and an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot The gang arranges a meeting at the empty lot to see who is the cutest as a infant. As Nobita took a while to find his album the rest decided to start looking at the photos which Nobita managed to return on time. The photo shows that Gian is a very big infant, Suneo's fox-faced and Shizuka's very cute. However, somehow there's no photo of baby Nobita which casts a doubt on him. Gian and Suneo then speculates that reason might be connected to the origin of his "weird name". Nobita then returns home to find his photo, only to be scolded by Tamako and Nobisuke for forgetting to tidy up the albums and books that he pulled out of the shelf. Nobita is further confused when Tamako says that she "couldn't remember that she gave birth to a child like this" and believed that he wasn't truly their son and ran away with Doraemon says that "the name Nobita doesn't have meaning" as an insult to injury. Nobita decides to go to Shizuka's house but after seeing Shizuka and her mother go outside happily, he decides to go elsewhere. He eventually has to hide from the rain under the bridge near the river. He then spots a kitten reunited with its family, making him more repressed. After the sun comes out, Doraemon manages to find Nobita and persuade him to return home and say that his resemblance to Tamako is the most decisive proof that they're family. Nobita however, still finds it hard to believe him. In order to persuade him, Doraemon suggests using the Time Machine to find the truth. When they reached 10 years ago in the past, they followed Nobisuke who receives a call from the nurse that Tamako is about to give birth to a infant. On the way to the hospital, Nobisuke stops by the Camera Shop to buy a camera. They managed to reach the hospital in time shortly and the baby Nobita's screaming is heard. The three of them then follow the nurse to the room where Tamako recovers. Nobisuke then thanks Tamako for her hard work. She then replies that he is the one to be thanked for their son for being born healthy. Nobisuke then proceeds to take pictures of baby Nobita and the present Nobita and Doraemon barge in the room to see himself which Nobita complains that he look like a baby monkey (which is an exaggeration). Nobisuke then chases them out of the room in anger. Tamako then asks her husband about her mother-in law which he replies that she went to tell their relatives about this heartwarming event. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Shizuka's mother *Nobita's grandmotherMentioned Only Gadgets used *Time Machine Trivia * Video Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes